Counting on me
by Zif
Summary: 3 ans après, Saki ramasse un camé dans la rue qu'il reconnaît et décide d'aider...


Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : counting on me (chap.01)  
Base: i'll  
Genre : death fic  
Pairing : Saki x Gaku  
Disclaimer : Asada ô grand sachem loué sois-tu pour tes créations... couic le poulet Et les paroles de la chanson (ainsi que la chanson elle-même mais vous pouvez pas l'entendre) sont propriété du grand groupe Korn couic le cochon  
Note : et voilà je m'apprête à écrire une death fic (ma première en plus . ai peur) et je sors une connerie... nan je jure que j'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Fabien Barthez... bon cette death fic est aussi un peu une song fic (enfin pas pour le moment), mais comment pouvais-je faire autrement étant donné que son titre est aussi celui d'une magnifique chanson de Korn ? toute émouvue

**Couting on me chap.1**

Trois ans déjà. Trois ans que Saki Asakura jouait dans les Rolling Angels, avec Kondo et leurs musiciens (et néanmoins amis), vivotant difficilement entre les cafés-concerts et les mini-festivals amateurs. Dire qu'ils vivaient de leur musique était une hyperbole, ils en survivaient plus qu'autre chose... Saki était régulièrement obligé de compléter ses fins de mois par de petits boulots peu gratifiants. Et pourtant, cette vie lui plaisait. Il arrivait quand même, d'une certaine manière, à tirer un minimum profit de sa musique sans pour autant tomber dans l'engrenage commercial.  
C'est dans ce contexte que Saki arpentait la rue principale de son quartier, se disant qu'il appréciait finalement la vie telle qu'elle venait, jour après jour, sans vraiment se poser d'autres questions que de savoir s'il allait se décider pour une compo en ré ou en mi. Il se sentait libre, oui, libre, et plutôt sain dans son hygiène de vie. Par contre, ça ne devait pas être le cas de ce type qui était affalé dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Un espèce de vieux pot en plastique cassé à ses pieds explicitait clairement le fait qu'il était à la rue et qu'il ne vivait que des dons des passants. Dans un élan de bonté Saki s'approcha pour y déposer quelques pièces et s'attarda pour dévisager ce pauvre gars qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.  
Il était jeune, apparemment à peu près dans ses âges ; son visage était partiellement caché par une barbe de plusieurs jours et des cheveux longs totalement en bataille. Saki constata qu'il avait l'air complètement camé, et secoua la tête avec désolation. Il allait se lever quand il remarqua avec stupéfaction que le jeune homme portait une veste où était écrit de long en large "Tsurugizaki BC".  
Tsurugizaki... n'était-ce pas ce lycée ou Hiiragi avait failli aller pour délaisser ses amis ? Saki tenta de secouer un peu la loque humaine.  
"Eh, eh ! Toi ! Oh !"  
Rien à faire, il ne captait plus rien. Saki lui releva le menton et scruta attentivement le visage du garçon. Il reconnut alors le grand basketteur qui jadis voulait faire d'Hiiragi son partenaire et qui menait une rivalité apparente avec Tachibana. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais il était assez physionomiste et se souvenait clairement de ces yeux aussi sombres que les cheveux de jais... l'expression de fermeté d'antan avait par contre complètement disparu pour laisser place à l'égarement le plus total. Saki se releva en secouant la tête. Comment un gars aussi doué et motivé pouvait avoir aussi mal tourné ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se retrouve à la rue, totalement défoncé et quasiment deshumanisé ? Le guitariste se gratta la nuque, signe d'une réflexion intense, et décida qu'après tout ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il s'éloigna en fourrant les mains dans ses poches et en haussant les épaules... avant de faire demi-tour au bout de dix mètres en râlant. Il secoua le brun pour tenter de le réveiller un peu, et obtint un grognement maladif. Satisfait de cette réaction, il le secoua un peu plus et l'aida à se lever, le soutint et le traîna avec peine jusqu'à chez lui, quelques rues plus loin.  
Ce n'était pas bien grand, un modeste studio... mais Saki s'en contentait, de toute façon il n'avait pas les moyens de payer plus grand et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de vivre dans un loft. Ouvrant la porte avec peine, il entra et balança son fardeau sur le canapé-lit définitivement déplié. Il alla chercher un verre d'eau et lui fit boire, tâche facilitée par le fait que le brun commençait à réagir un tant soit peu. Le liquide lui fit apparemment du bien et il s'allongea avec un soupir de soulagement avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sommeil sans rêve pendant lequel Saki ne manqua pas de contacter Kondo pour lui parler de sa "trouvaille". Kondo lui fournit les souvenirs nécessaires, à savoir que le basketteur de Tsurugizaki BC qui avait joué avec Hiiragi et contre Kouzu une unique mais intense fois, se nommait Gaku Takayanagi, ce qui allégea un peu plus les doutes du bienfaiteur. Après avoir demandé à Kondo le silence le plus absolu sur cette affaire, il se mit en devoir d'aller faire couler un bon bain chaud pour le pauvre hère qui en avait bien besoin.  
Gaku, car c'était bien lui, se réveilla dans un épais brouillard cérébral, se demandant où il était, pourquoi il n'avait pas froid, pourquoi il n'était pas dehors, pourquoi il n'était pas mort... il distingua finalement le visage d'un jeune homme en face de lui, qui le regardait émerger avec intérêt, et se redressa d¹un bond.  
"Je suis où ?  
- T'effraies pas. T'es chez moi, t'as rien à craindre.  
- T'es qui ?  
- Tu me connais pas, mais moi je te connais un peu... de vue. Enfin... tu t'appelles bien Gaku Takayanagi ?  
- ..."  
Son visage se ferma, ainsi que tout son être, en un mouvement défensif. Comment se faisait-il que ce mec connaisse son nom ? Saki lui parla doucement mais fermement, afin de bien lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait et quelles étaient ses intentions.  
" Ecoute, je t'ai trouvé dans la rue dans un état lamentable. Je veux pas savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, je veux pas non plus aller raconter à tout le monde que tu traînes dehors totalement défoncé, je veux juste te filer un coup de pouce... j'ai mes raisons. Si tu ne souhaites pas parler, libre à toi. Je t'ai préparé un bain chaud, ça te fera pas de mal. Pendant que tu te laves je fais à bouffer et après on verra, ok ?"  
Gaku acquiesça et prit la direction de la salle de bains indiquée par son hôte. Il se glissa dans la baignoire avec délectation et ferma les yeux. Son cerveau était encore un peu brumeux mais il était quand même capable de se poser quelques questions, restant sans réponses. Qui était ce gars ? pourquoi l'aidait-il ? n'était-ce pas une embrouille ? n'était-il pas tombé dans un piège ? Il se prit à penser que son bienfaiteur était peut-être un mac qui cherchait des proies pour de sales vieux pervers se plaisant à croquer de jeunes garçons paumés... Et puis après tout, au point où il en était, même si c'était le cas, au moins il aurait de la thune pour se payer...  
On toqua à la porte de la salle de bains.  
"Eh, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes ! ...tu peux mettre le peignoir si tu veux, tes fringues sont trop crades..."  
Gaku sortit de la baignoire et enfila le peignoir moelleux et confortable, puis, se disant que si l'autre lui offrait un peu d'hospitalité, il ne lui en voudrait pas d'utiliser son rasoir.  
Quand, dans un nuage de vapeur, il sortit de la salle de bains, bien propre et bien rasé, il trouva Saki assit par terre en train de manger un bol de ramen.  
"Assieds-toi et mange, ça va refroidir ! Désolé j'ai plus que ça à t'offrir mon frigo est vide, j'ai plus un rond..."  
Gaku ne se fit pas prier, son premier vrai repas depuis une éternité, il avait l'impression qu'on lui présentait un festin. Depuis combien de temps se contentait-il de bouts de pain, de fonds de bouteille et surtout de...  
"Alors ça te plaît ?"  
Gaku acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Saki le regarda et plus aucun doute ne lui fut permis : il s'agissait bel et bien de Gaku Takayanagi. Il le laissa cependant finir son repas tranquillement.  
"Alors, il s'assit en face de lui, je ne te force pas à parler mais j'aimerais bien en savoir un minimum ! Tu peux comprendre non, je t'offre l'hospitalité au moins pour cette nuit, alors dis-moi... tu peux toujours parler au moins ?  
- ... Je m'appelle bien Gaku Takayanagi. J'étais au lycée Tsurugizaki avant... je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi, mais pourquoi...  
- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes raisons.  
- Comment tu sais qui je suis ?  
- J'étais là il y a trois ans... le match contre Kouzu, quand tu jouais avec Hiiragi...  
- Ah, ce match là..., il ricana amèrement, si seulement nous avions gagné ce jour-là...  
- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de votre défaite que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette galère ?  
- Non... enfin pas vraiment, peut-être que oui d¹une manière détournée... j'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Ca fait longtemps que tu traînes dans la rue ?  
- Quelques mois... avant je squattais chez un pote mais il m'a viré, il en avait marre de me voir comme ça.  
- Camé tu veux dire ?"  
Gaku sursauta et lança un regard farouche envers Saki.  
" Ecoute...  
- Ok, ok, j'arrête de poser des questions... enfin si tu as envie de me raconter tout ça n'hésite pas, je brûle de curiosité.  
- Y a de quoi faire un documentaire, c'est sûr..., il ricana amèrement de nouveau, du dopage juvénile à la déchéance, on ferait pleurer les ménagères... et voter tous les vieux à droite.  
- ... Tu veux dormir ? Par contre je te préviens ce coup-ci ce sera le futon de secours pour invités de dernière minute.  
- Pas de problème, ça sera toujours mieux que le béton."  
Saki déroula le dit futon et c'est un Gaku épuisé qui s'y allongea, et s'endormit immédiatement.  
Le guitariste resta à le regarder de longues minutes, songeur. Mine de rien Gaku avait lâché quelques éléments de compréhension..._ "si seulement nous avions gagné ce jour-là..." "dopage juvénile"... _Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Essayant de chasser ces trop nombreuses questions de son esprit il résolut de se coucher lui aussi.

Il devait être... dans les trois heures du matin... Saki fut brutalement réveillé d'un rêve plutôt désagréable pour se rendre compte qu'on pleurait pas loin. Il se souvint alors qu'il hébergeait momentanément un camé et que ce camé devait assurément être en pleine descente d'une prise de stupéfiants. Il connaissait bien le système... quelle que soit la drogue, ça finissait toujours de la même façon. Après la vertigineuse montée de bien-être et d'évasion succédait, au bout d'un temps variant selon la quantité absorbée, la souffrance physique et morale... les crampes d'estomac et la migraine vrillant le crâne... le désespoir le plus profond et ce violent désir de mourir, de disparaître... il se leva et alla prendre Gaku dans ses bras, qui s'y jeta en sanglotant comme un gamin. Saki le berça pour tenter de le calmer, il savait qu'aucun médicament ne calmerait la douleur, si ce n'est une autre prise, chose évidemment à éviter. Il prononça alors ce simple mot.  
"Parle..."

A SUIVRE ...


End file.
